Calling You
by Gwee and Kiniro Productions
Summary: Songfic- Calling You by Blue October. A phone call between Himeno and Hayate after marriage while Hayate's away.


_Gwee: We're not awesome enough to own Pretear._

_Kiniro: Weird, huh?_

_Hayate's away for a small task in Leafinia after he and Himeno are married... yes, I plan to write about their marriage and stuff eventually._

_A songfic..._

_Song- _Calling You _by_ Blue October

_Manga-_ Pretear _by_ Kaori Narsue _and_ Junichi Sato

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**There's something that I can't quite explain. **

**I'm so in love with you, you'll never take that away. **

**And if I've said a hundred times before, expect a thousand more. **

**Well, expect me to be calling you to see if you're ok when I'm not around. **

"Himeno?" Hayate's voice rang through Himeno's phone.

"Yeah?" Himeno tried not to cry. His voice alone sent chills down her spine. When he said her name, it felt as if he was embracing her in a tight hug. Only him.

Every month, a leafe knight is chosen to go around Leafinia and make sure everything is in balance. Himeno always dreaded Hayate's turn.

**Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound. **

"I love you." He said sweetly. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that it was smiling warmly at her.

"I love you too." Himeno broke down when she started to speak. She missed him so much. Too much.

"I'll be back tomorrow, tulip head." Hayate was definitely still smiling as he tried to comfort her, even if just a little bit.

**Calling you to see: **

**Do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile? **

"Tomorrow's not soon enough. I won't be able to sleep at night without you next to me." Himeno inhaled deeply, trying to calm her voice. She wanted to talk to him, she really did.

"I'm there, just open a window. It may not be my body, but it's me." Hayate was calm, or atleast to Himeno he was.

**Well I will keep calling you to see: **

**If you're sleeping, are you're dreaming?**

**If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?**

"Feeling wind against my cheeks makes me miss you even more." Himeno sat on _their_ bed, her legs at her chest.

"Really? I love seeing tulips smiling up at me." Hayate was so happy. How could he be happy?

"Tulips?" Himeno would have been glaring at him, if he were there... If he were beside her... In her reach, in her range of being able to touch him...

**You take away the old, show me the new, **

**and I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you. **

"Himeno, have you been in the living room lately?" Hayate asked randomly, making Himeno think he was dodging the tulip conversation.

"No." She said flatlty."TV is lonely by yourself." She added whinely.

"I think you should go to the living room." He said softly, feeling as if he was whispering in her ear.

**I only want to see if you're ok when I'm not around. **

**Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound. **

"Why?" Himeno asked with a sigh. What was he planning this time?

"Just do it, right now, okay? Tomorrow isn't soon enough." He was still whispering. Was he trying to be sweet, and make her want to do as he said?

"I love you." Himeno wanted to hear him say it again. She needed some inspiration.

"I love you too." He softly replied, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

**Calling you to see:**

**Do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile? **

"Okay. I'm heading towards the living room now." She drug her legs to the side of the bed, and gently pushed herself off, her feet hitting the blue carpeting.

"Hurry, okay? You'll be happy." Hayate came out of his whisper, her ears quickly absorbed his deep voice and wanted more of it.

"I'm hurrying." Himeno opened their bedroom door, and turned into the living room, quickly dropping the phone.

**I thought that the world had lost its way**

**Then I fell in love with you**

"Himeno." Hayate hung up his phone, placing it on the small coffee table beside him, staring at his wife about to break out in tears.

"You..." Himeno stood in shock, unable to form any other words. As if she had been struck by lighting where she stood, she was quickly accross the room with her arms around Hayate.

"Surprised?" Hayate hugged her with one arm around her shoulders, the other gently stroking her hair.

"You said you'd be back tomorrow..." Himeno's fingers dug into the material on his back

"I finished early." Hayate lied down on the couch behind him, pulling her on top of him. "Sleep well." He said right before he planted a small kiss on her lips, lying her head down on his shoulder.

**I can't believe...you actually picked...me **

"Of course." Himeno whispered happily to his neck.

The wind was warm tonight.

_I wanted to write some major fluff for once, and I absolutely love this song right now. _

_Bam! A fanfiction was born! I really need to catch up on my other stories. I have them planned out, really... I'm just lazy. _

_Alot of my future fanfics will be really angsty. 'Cause that's the sort of stories I'm doing right now. Hope you like angst/romance..._

_I really need to write something other than Pretear, too... I just love Hayate x Himeno._

_Oh, and I know I mixed around the lyrics alot... I just needed certain snippets, so... I had to switch it up._

_Kiniro_


End file.
